Diamonds of Sin
by onyx eyed kitten
Summary: Lust, jealousy, betrayal, greed, love, passion, desire, sin and death. Who will live and who will die? Who can the people at Cross Academy really trust? Will they make the right choice or will someone make the wrong decision and die? KanameYuuki
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place the day after Zero sucks Kaname's blood. There may be occasional OOCness in the story.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight.

Diamonds of Sin

Chapter 1

* * *

Kaname walked down the stairs in the mansion to see his fellow vampires waiting for him. He nodded his head in greeting and Seiren quickly opened the door for him. 

"Thank you."

"You're welcome Kaname-sama."

The other vampires quickly fell behind him as they all walked from the Moon Dorms to Cross Academy. Kaname always enjoyed the time when they walked to school because that was when he got to see his precious Yuuki. She took her job extremely seriously and it was always cute to see her doing it. The gates opened and girls immediately started shrieking.

_'Sometimes girls can be so troublesome.'_

His eyes warmed as he saw her keeping the girls back.

"Hello Yuuki, you're doing a wonderful job as usual." Kaname said.

"Thank you Kaname-senpai." Yuuki said.

He smiled at her before he continued walking to class.

Yuuki turned around as she felt death glares and nervously smiled as she looked at the girls.

"Why does Kaname-sama talk so casually to you?" One girl asked.

"What makes you so special?" Another asked.

Before Yuuki could say anything, a voice spoke up.

"All of you need to go back to your rooms."

The girls immediately left and Yuuki turned around to look at the person behind her.

"Thanks Zero."

"No problem."

Zero began walking back to the headmaster's place and Yuuki quickly caught up to him. Both were silent and Yuuki's mind drifted to Kaname. She had always been in love with him but knew that they could never get together.

_'It's forbidden for vampires and humans to get together. Besides, Kaname is a pureblood; he'd have to marry a pureblood to ensure that his line stays strong.'_

Sometimes Yuuki wondered if it would have been better if she had died that night so she would have never met Kaname and save herself from this pain. Deep down she knew that if given the choice she would have chosen the events to go the way they had because no matter how much it pained her to know they could never be together it was still better to have him in her life.

_'I bet Kaname will end up marrying that girl from the party, she was extremely beautiful and they already seem to know each other. Sometimes I think that he loves me but I bet it's only wishful thinking. There's no way that someone as handsome, intelligent, powerful and strong as Kaname can be in love with a human like me. If I continue to have hope like this I'm only going to end up hurting myself.'_

"What's wrong Yuuki?" Zero asked.

"Hm? It's nothing." Yuuki said.

"Does it have anything to do with Kuran?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Half of the time when you're upset, it's because of him."

_'The other half it's because of me.'_

Zero felt extremely guilty about this and quickly pushed it out of his mind.

_'Now is not the time to be thinking about that.'_

"It's nothing." Yuuki repeated.

The silver haired boy new she was lying but decided to let it go. The two entered the headmaster's place and Yuuki went to her room before dinner.

_'Is it possible for Kaname to ever love me?'

* * *

_

There was a short break before classes began again and Kaname decided to get some fresh air. For some reason the classroom felt suffocating and he was desperate to get out.

_'What's wrong with me? Why do I feel this way? Is something wrong with Yuuki, is that why I feel this way?'_

He paused in the garden and slightly placed his right hand in his hair so that his hand cupped over his eye.

_'Maybe I should skip class and go check on her? I don't feel like she's in danger but something definitely feels wrong. I should tell Aido I'm going somewhere and I might not be back for the rest of our classes.'_

With that plan in mind, the dorm leader walked out of the garden and back into the academy.

"Aido." He called when he spotted the vampire.

"What is it Kaname-sama?"

"I'm going somewhere and I might not be back for the rest of our classes."

"Where are you going?"

"It's nothing to concern you with." Kaname answered before turning around and walking away.

Aido stared at Kaname's back as he watched the pureblood walk away.

_'I bet this has to do with Yuuki.'

* * *

_

When Kaname reached the headmaster's place he quickly knocked on the door.

"Hello, what brings you here Kaname-kun?" The headmaster asked.

"I came to see Yuuki, is she available?"

"Yes, we finished dinner not to long ago ands she went back to her room."

"Thank you."

The headmaster stepped aside and Kaname quickly walked to Yuuki's room. He knocked on the door and waited for her to respond.

"Come in." He heard her sweet sounding voice say.

He stepped in and Yuuki's eyes widened when she saw him.

"Kaname-senpai, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?"

"Yes but I couldn't help feeling something was wrong so I came over."

"As you can see, I'm fine."

"It wasn't your physical safety I was worried about."

"Then what were you worried about?" She asked her eyes furrowing in confusion.

_'He can't possibly know what I was thinking before? Could he have sensed that I was upset?'_

"What's bothering you Yuuki?"

"Nothing is bothering me."

"Don't lie; I could feel that something was wrong."

"I appreciate you coming here but I'm really ok."

Yuuki gasped as Kaname gently pushed her onto the bed and pinned her down.

"I told you not to lie to me, what's bothering you?" Kaname asked as he intensely stared at her.

Yuuki stared at him, captivated by his eyes as a blush formed on her cheeks. She opened her mouth to answer but nothing came out. He continued to stare at her, waiting for an answer.

"I…Can you please get off of me?" She asked.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." He answered.

"I…I…I don't….want to…tell you." She finally said.

"Why not?" Kaname softly asked.

"It's too embarrassing." Yuuki whispered.

"Yuuki, you can tell me anything, it won't make me think any different of you."

The young girl desperately wanted to ask how he thought about her but she was afraid to hear the answer.

_'What if his answer is something I don't want to hear? I'm not ready to hear that yet.'_

"Yuuki, why do your eyes look so pained?" The vampire asked as he softly stroked her right cheek.

She looked at him unable or rather unwilling to answer. She bit her plump bottom lip as tears filled her eyes.

Kaname's eyes filled with pain and as a tear fell from her left eye he leaned down and slowly licked it up with his tongue.

Yuuki gasped at this, unsure of how to react. His tongue felt so warm and good on her skin.

Kaname lifted his face back up and his heart clenched with pain at how miserable she looked.

"Why are you crying? Won't you tell me so I fix whatever is bothering you?"

She stared at him as more tears fell from her eyes and Kaname leaned back down to lick up her tears again.

"Kaname…."

"What is it?" He asked as he looked into her eyes.

Yuuki noticed how close his face was to her since he never pulled his face all of the way back and the young girl almost lost the nerve to ask her question.

"H-How do…How do you…feel…about me?"

* * *

Please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knights.

Chapter 2

* * *

Kaname stared down at her for so long that Yuuki began to feel nervous and embarrassed that she had asked the question.

"Ne-never mind, forget about it." Yuuki whispered.

The vampire watched as a blush slowly began forming on her face in embarrassment.

'No, I don't think I will." Kaname answered.

"Pl-please get off of me." Yuuki asked.

Even though Kaname had said he didn't want to forget about it Yuuki was afraid he would reject her.

_'I don't think I can stand being rejected by him. I'd rather live in hope than have them crushed.'_

"No, you wanted to know how I feel about you and I'm going to tell you. If you didn't want to know then you shouldn't have asked in the first place."

Yuuki stared at him, afraid to hear his answer yet a small part of her, the part that hoped that he would return her feelings, wanted to know what his answer would be.

"I-"

Kaname was cut off when Yuuki's door suddenly slammed open and a silver haired teen rapidly walked into the room.

"Get off of her vampire." Zero said his Bloody Rose gun pointed against Kaname's temple.

"Z-Zero!" Yuuki shouted both in shock and embarrassment.

Kaname slowly got off of Yuuki before turning to look at Zero.

"Good evening Kiryu-kun." The vampire greeted in mock politeness as he pushed the gun away from his temple.

"What are you doing here Zero?" Yuuki asked, sitting up on her bed.

"I heard from the headmaster that Kaname was visiting you."

"I was only checking to see that Yuuki was alright, no need to raise your hackles." Kaname said.

"As you can see she's fine."

"Yes, yes she is." The vampire agreed as if he knew something Zero didn't.

This caused the silver haired teen's eyes to narrow in suspicion but Kaname merely gave a fake polite smile in return.

"I'll be returning back to class now. I know Yuuki will be safe in your capable hands." Kaname said with a hint of mocking in his voice.

"You have no need to worry about Yuuki when she's in my care."

"I know." Kaname answered and this time his voice was completely genuine.

He turned around and his eyes softened as he looked at Yuuki.

"Good bye Yuuki."

"Good bye Kaname-sama."  
He smiled before turning around and leaving the room.

"What was that all about?" Zero asked as soon as he was gone.

"What was what all about?"

"Why was he really here?"

"It's just as Kaname-sama said, he was just making sure I was alright."

"Is anything wrong?"

"No, everything is fine." Yuuki answered with a small smile.

Zero sighed before walking out of the room, he knew what that smile meant. It meant that she was going to start thinking about Kaname and there was no point sticking around when she got like that.

* * *

Kaname mentally sighed as he walked to his classroom. He paused to look at the stars for several seconds before continuing walking back to his class.

_'Sometimes I wish life was as simple as just being able to look at the stars. Damn, Kiryu for interrupting us that was the perfect time to tell Yuuki how I felt about her.'_

He felt the sudden urge to just forget about his duties for awhile so he impulsively sat down on a bench nearby and looked at the stars again.

_'I should bring Yuuki next time. I'm sure she'd love staring at the stars.'_

A small smile crossed his face at the thought. He had no doubt that she would enjoy stargazing; she seemed to enjoy the small things in life.

_'I suppose it makes one appreciate life but it's a bit different when it's a lot more difficult for one to die.'_

Wanting to linger but knowing he shouldn't, Kaname got off of the bench and continued the walk to his class. A few minutes later he entered the room causing everyone to look up.

"I'm sorry I'm late sensei." Kaname apologized.

"It's quite alright."

Without saying anything else, Kaname grabbed the book he had been reading last time and settled on the window sill before reading it.

* * *

Yuuki and Zero walked quietly on the school grounds as they patrolled. The night class would be getting out soon and the two were doing one last check before heading home. All seemed to be going well until a level E vampire jumped out. Zero shot at it as Yuuki pulled out her Artemis Rod. The vampire dodged the bullets and Yuuki quickly swung at it. The vampire dodged that as well, shocking the two. It had been a long time since a level E vampire dodged both of their attacks.

Zero shot at the vampire again but the vampire dodged again before kicking the silver haired teen in the chest sending him flying.

"Zero!" Yuuki shouted.

She quickly turned away from him towards the vampire. She didn't have time to make sure he was ok; she had to get rid of the vampire first.

_'Shit, it looks like I'm on my own and I doubt someone is going to come save me like last time. Hopefully Zero regains consciousness soon.'_

She swung her weapon again but the vampire dodged again and she only managed to graze his arm. The vampire hissed in pain before he struck out at her. Yuuki winced as she tasted blood in her mouth. She quickly spit it out before looking back at the vampire only to see that he was no where in sight.

_'Shit, were did he go?'_

She quickly looked around her surroundings but there was still no sign of him. She strained her ears to hear him but heard nothing.

_'He couldn't have left, right?'_

At the last second she heard the vampire and turned around. She only had time to hit him across the shoulder before jumping back. The vampire shrieked again before coming towards her. She cried out in surprise when he managed to kick her weapon out of her hand.

_'Shit, what do I do now?!'_

He kicked her in the stomach sending her flying. She skidded across the walkway as she landed, tearing up her uniform. Yuuki winced in pain and looked up to see the vampire quickly coming towards her.

_'Is this the end?'_

To her surprise a blur quickly appeared and slashed the vampire across the neck. Blood spurted out and landed on the attacker. Yuuki's eyes widened when she saw who it was.

_'Kaname-sama?'_

"Are you ok, Yuuki-san?" Ichijo asked.

She nodded her head and Ichijo helped her to sit up.

Kaname casually wiped the blood off of his face and not able to do anything about the blood on his uniform he walked towards her. His eyes narrowed in anger when he saw the bruise forming on near the right corner of her mouth.

"Let's get you back." He said.

"What about Zero?"

"He's fine; Aido is taking care of him."

Yuuki nodded as Kaname helped her up.

"Thank you." She said to Ichijo as he handed her weapon back to her.

She put the Artemis Rod back in the holster on her thigh before Kaname pulled her along. She blushed as she realized that they were holding hands.

'_Get a hold of yourself, now is not the time to be blushing.'_

"I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner." Kaname apologized.

"It's not you're fault."

Kaname said nothing as the two continued walking.

'_Zero and I are going to have to have a talk. I entrusted Yuuki in his care and this is what happens, unacceptable.'

* * *

_

It was early evening as Kaname walked down the stairs. It was Saturday and Kaname was glad that Yuuki would be able to rest from last night. After he had taken her home, he had explained what had happened to the headmaster before bidding Yuuki goodnight. Now he was on his way to the Cross residence but this time it was to speak to Zero.

'_If he's smart, he'll be expecting me.'_

"I'm going out to see Zero." Kaname informed Ichijo.

The other vampire nodded knowing what Kaname wanted to speak to Zero about.

'_I wouldn't want to be in his shoes.'_

Kaname quickly walked over to the Cross residence and walked up the small flight of steps and knocking on the door.

"Kaname-sama, what brings you here?" Yuuki asked after answering the door.

"Hello my dear girl, I'm here to see Kiryu-kun."

Yuuki blushed at the nickname before speaking again.

"He's upstairs in his room."

She stepped aside to let him in, her curiosity burning.

'_Why would Kaname-sama want to speak to Zero? They hate each other, what could he possibly want to talk to Zero about?'_

"I'll show you the way."

"Thank you." Kaname said as he took off his shoes.

He followed Yuuki up the stairs and waited as she knocked on the door.

"Come in." Zero answered.

Yuuki walked into the room and Zero's eyes narrowed when he saw Kaname.

"What are you doing here?" He rudely asked.

"Zero, don't be so rude." Yuuki admonished.

"It's ok Yuuki; I'm used to Kiryu-kun's barbaric behavior."

Zero opened his mouth to retort but Kaname beat him to it.

"Kiryu-kun, I'd like to talk in private, let's go for a walk."

* * *

Please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight.

Chapter 3

* * *

Zero looked at Kaname from the corner of his eyes, they had been walking for a few minutes and the vampire had yet to speak.

_'What is he planning? Is this his way of trying to scare me?'_

"I wanted to talk to you about Yuuki." Kaname said.

Zero's brow furrowed in curiosity.

_'Yuuki, why does he want to talk about her?'_

The silver haired teen didn't voice this question and instead stayed silent, waiting for Kaname to speak again.

"I entrusted you to take care of her in my place because I couldn't always do so, did I not?"

"Yeah…" Zero agreed having a bad feeling about this conversation.

"You told me that she would be safe in your care, didn't you?"

"Yes…"

"I believed you when you said this yet last night Yuuki got injured."

"That-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses," Kaname said whirling around and looking at him in anger. "If you couldn't protect Yuuki than you shouldn't have promised to do so. What would have happened to her if I hadn't shown up last night? It is simply unacceptable that you weren't able to protect her."

Zero stared at the other male, having nothing to say. He couldn't defend himself because Kaname didn't want to hear it.

"It's not like I got knocked out by that vampire on purpose." The silver haired teen muttered in anger.

Although what he said would have sounded unclear to a human's ears, Kaname heard it perfectly.

"You're a guardian, your job is not only to keep the secret that the Night Class is vampires from the Day Class but to also kill E level vampires. If you can get taken out so easily then you should train more."

Zero's eyes light up in anger at this.

"Who the hell do you think you are to talk to me like this?!" Zero shouted.

In his anger he had pulled out his gun but Kaname paid no mind to it, he knew that he could dodge the bullet if Zero actually shot at him. He knew he wouldn't though because the silver haired teen would not want to make Yuuki sad just like Zero knew that Kaname would never kill him unless he absolutely had to because it would make Yuuki upset.

"There's no need to get violent. Since you have proven that you are unable to protect Yuuki than I shall take over for you."

"Take over….? What do you mean by that?"

"That's not something you should concern yourself with." Kaname said before turning around to walk back to the Cross residence.

"I admit that I screwed up but that doesn't mean that I'm incapable of taking care of Yuuki." Zero stated.

"That may or may not be true but when it comes to Yuuki, you only get one chance."

* * *

Yuuki looked up from her shoujo manga when she heard a knock on her door. Her feet padded across the room before she opened it.

"Kaname-senpai, what are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you, of course."

Curiosity filled her eyes as she stepped aside to let him in. She shut the door behind him and blushed when she looked at the bed. Not wanting to think about last night she turned to look at Kaname. He stopped in front of her bookshelf and was looking at the titles.

"I see your taste leans towards romance." He said.

"Ye-yeah." She agreed as she fidgeted nervously.

"Are you nervous, Yuuki?" Kaname asked as he turned around to face her.

"No" Yuuki lied as her gaze unconsciously went to the bed.

Kaname followed her gaze and smirked.

"There's no reason to be nervous." He said as he looked at her.

"I know."

"I wanted to continue our conversation that was interrupted last night."

"Yo-you do?" Yuuki asked in shock.

"Yes, why is that so surprising?"

"N-no reason."

"You thought I would just forget about it, didn't you?"  
"No."

"You're a bad liar, Yuuki," Kaname stated causing Yuuki to blush. "I want you to know how I feel about you."

Yuuki bit her lip as she looked at him.

_'What if he doesn't return my feelings?"_

"Yuuki, I love you."

The said girl was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she almost missed what he said.

Kaname watched as her eye's widened in disbelief. He could see it processing in her head and watched as she smiled.

"I love you too." She shyly confessed.

Kaname walked towards her and wrapped her petite frame up in his arms. She automatically embraced him back. He tilted her chin up and softly kissed her. She seemed shocked by the kiss and didn't respond at first but then slowly she shyly kissed him back.

He licked her bottom lip and she hesitantly opened her mouth to him. His tongue swept in and Yuuki moaned at the feeling. He reluctantly pulled away from her and stared down at her.

"I have to go." He said.

"Why?"

"Do you not want me to leave?" Kaname teased.

Yuuki blushed at this and looked away.

"I have work that has to be done."

Kaname leaned down and gave her a chaste kiss before pulling away from her.

"I'll see you later Yuuki."

"Yeah, see you."

Kaname opened the door and shut it softly behind him. He leaned against the door and slowly brought his hand to his lips.

_'She tastes better than I thought she would.'_

He pushed himself off the door and reluctantly made his way down the hall.

_'I wish I didn't have work because then I could have brought her back with me.'

* * *

_

Kaname left the Cross residence after bidding the headmaster good bye and made his way back to the Moon Dorms. He reached the mansion and opened the door.

"Ha, take that!" Aido shouted.

"Don't get cocky yet." Kain said.

Kaname ignored the two playing video games and walked up the stairs to his room.

"How did it go?"

Kaname stopped mid step and turned around to see Ichijo standing at the bottom of the staircase.

"It went well."

"Who will be protecting Yuuki-san now?"

"You know me too well."

Ichijo smiled at this as he waited for an answer.

"I will and when I can not, Aido and Kain will."

"Shall I inform them of this?"

"No, I will tomorrow."

Ichijo nodded at this.

"I have work to do." Kaname said before resuming his walk back up the stairs.

He opened the door to his room and shut it before walking to his desk. He opened the top right hand drawer and took out a picture of Yuuki from ten years ago.

_'I should get an updated picture.'_

He smiled as he gazed at her happy face before putting it back in the drawer and shutting it.

_'I have a bad feeling, I should awaken Yuuki soon.'

* * *

_

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight.

Chapter 4

* * *

"You wanted to see us Kaname-sama?" A sleepy Aido asked the next morning.

"Yes," The pureblood said looking up from his paperwork. "I want you and Kain to protect Yuuki today."

"Protect….?" Aido questioned.

"Yes, protect." Kaname confirmed.

"Yes, Kaname-sama." The two vampires said before leaving the room.

* * *

"I'll ask the headmaster if he'll allow us to go to the mall this weekend." Yuuki informed her best friend Yori.

"Awesome, I hope he'll let us go. I really don't want to miss out on those sales."

"Me too."

"Cross Yuuki."

The said girl turned around to see two members of the Night Class standing there.

"Aido-senpai, Kain-senpai, what are you two doing here?" Yuuki asked.

"We've been ordered by Kaname-sama to protect you." Aido answered.

"Oh, tha-that's not necessary." Yuuki stuttered out.

"It doesn't matter whether or not you think it's necessary, we've been ordered to protect you from Kaname-sama and that's what we're going to do."

Yuuki blushed as she realized they were attracting attention.

"Fine, just don't stay too close." She muttered before she walked with Yori to their first class.

* * *

Kaname lay down on his couch to take a break from the paperwork. He hadn't been getting a lot of sleep lately and promised himself he would only take a short nap before he went back to the paperwork piled on his desk.

_Kaname smiled the warm smile he only smiled when he was around Yuuki. The two sat underneath the Cherry tree having a picnic. A petal fell from the tree and he reached over to pluck it from Yuuki's hair._

_"Thank you." Yuuki whispered with an adorable blush._

_"You're welcome." Kaname said with a smile._

_He picked up some rice from his bento and lifted it up towards the girl's mouth. Her blush deepened as she opened her mouth and accepted the rice. As she chewed she picked up some meat with her chopstick and her face was tomato red as she brought it towards Kaname's mouth. He smiled before opening his mouth and accepting the food._

_"It's good," He said. "Do you know what would taste even better?"_

_The young girl shook her head._

_"This." He whispered before leaning down and kissing her._

_Yuuki was shocked at first but quickly kissed him back. He nipped her bottom lip and she automatically opened her mouth._

_Kaname blinked in surprise when Yuuki disappeared before his eyes. He was no longer under the Cherry tree with Yuuki but instead seemed to be in some long dark hallway._

_'What the hell is going on?'_

_He could smell Yuuki's scent and walked down the long hallway towards it. No matter how long he walked though he never seemed to get any closer to where she was. Thoroughly confused but not knowing what else to do, he kept on walking towards her scent. _

_Suddenly the scene changed again and he was outside. He smiled as he saw Yuuki standing underneath the night sky. He was just about to call her name when he saw Rido appear in front of her. Kaname shouted her name and ran towards her but she didn't turn towards him._

_'What the hell is going on? Why can't she hear me and why am I not getting any closer towards her'_

_It was true, no matter how fast Kaname ran towards her, Yuuki didn't seem to be getting any closer. In fact, she seemed to be the same distance away as when he first saw her. His eyes widened in shock as Rido pulled out a sword and stabbed Yuuki in the stomach. He shoved in deeper into her and lifted her up so she was at the hilt of the sword. She coughed up blood and it dribbled down her mouth as she finally looked Kaname in the face._

_"YUUKI!" He shouted in horror and grief._

Kaname's eye's snapped open and he gasped as he shot up from the couch and clutched his shirt, right above where his heart was. He quickly got off of the couch and left the room.

* * *

"Cross Yuuki."

The said girl turned around when Aido called her.

"Kaname-sama, would like to see you. He's waiting outside the front of the school."

"Will you let Yori know I'll be a little late meeting her for lunch?" She asked.

Aido nodded her head before going to deliver the message. Kain silently followed Yuuki as she walked towards her destination. She opened the door and paused when Kain didn't follow her.

"Aren't you coming?" She asked.

He shook his head.

"You'll be safe with Kaname-sama.

Yuuki nodded her head before walking out the door and down the steps.

"Kana-"

She gasped in shock when Kaname suddenly kissed her, allowing him to plunge his tongue into her mouth. She quickly got over her shock and kissed him back. The kiss seemed to hold a hint of desperation to her but she didn't ask any questions. When he pulled away from her, he quickly pulled her to him in a hug.

"Kaname-senpai, what's wrong?" She finally asked.

"Nothing, nothing is wrong. You'll alive and unhurt." He said, muttering the last sentence.

"Of course I'm ok, why wouldn't I be?"

"No reason, no reason at all."

"You're acting strange? What's going on?"

"Nothing, let's have lunch together." He suggested.

"I-I've already told Yori that I was going to have lunch with her. I'm sorry Kaname-senpai."

"Can't you have lunch with her tomorrow? I've missed you Yuuki." He said knowing that saying that would get her to agree.

_'It's a cheap tactic but I really want to spend time with her. I want to erase that horrible nightmare from my mind.'_

"O-ok." Yuuki agreed.

"Thank you." Kaname said smiling into her hair.

* * *

After Yuuki had explained the situation to Yori, she walked towards the tree where Kaname was waiting.

_'I'm glad Yori is so understanding.'_

She smiled when she saw Kaname sitting down, leaning against the tree.

_'He looks so handsome.'_

The pureblood opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Yuuki.

"How did you get a lunch so quickly?" She asked.

"I have my ways." He answered with a smirk.

"Where'd you get the blanket?" She asked when her eyes noticed it.

He simply smirked at her and patted the spot next to him with his hand. She blushed as she sat down before opening her bento. He opened his as well and picked up some rice with his chopsticks and brought it towards her mouth, acting out the beginning of his dream. As expected, Yuuki blushed before accepting the food. As she chewed she picked up an octopus wiener from her bento and brought it towards her mouth, her face fire engine red.

_'It's a good thing she didn't pick up the meat because that would have been freaky.'_

He smiled before opening his mouth and taking the octopus wiener from her chopsticks.

"How is it?" She shyly asked after he finished chewing.

"It's good."

"I'm glad."

"Do you know what would taste even better?"

Yuuki shook her head.

"This." Kaname whispered before kissing her.

Her eyes widened in shock before closing as she kissed him back. He licked her bottom lip and she opened her mouth granting him access. Yuuki blushed when he pulled away and looked into his eyes. He continued gazing into her eyes like he expected something to happen.

_'I'm being stupid. It was just a dream; Yuuki isn't going to disappear right before my eyes. I won't let Rido kill her.'_

"Kaname-senpai….?"

He smiled reassuringly at Yuuki before lifting a piece of meat from his bento with his chopsticks and bringing it towards her mouth.

"Yuuki, after the sun sets, I'm going to come see you."

"What about your classes though."

"This is more important."

"Ok but what's going on?"

"Yuuki, do you trust me?"

The brown haired girl nodded her head at this.

"Then don't ask questions and just know that this is for your own good."

* * *

Please review! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight.

Chapter 5

* * *

Nighttime fell and Kaname set his pen down on his desk before stretching. He brought his arms back down and got up from his chair. He grabbed a light coat and put that on before walking out of his room.

"I'm going to the Cross Residence." He informed Ichijo before walking out the door.

He started a brisk pace to the Cross residence but something made him pause and look up at the sky.

_'It's a full moon tonight. It seems more the time for someone to turn into a werewolf instead of a vampire.'_

Giving a small chuckle at his weird thought, Kaname quickly shook that thought out of his head before he continued his walk. Several minutes later, he was walking up the steps to the Cross residence. He rang the door bell and waited for a response. The door opened and Yuuki stood there looking shocked to see him.

"Kaname-senpai, what are…?" She began but trailed off when she remembered why he was here.

"Come in." She invited as she stepped back.

Kaname gave a nod of thanks as he stepped inside.

"Let's go up to your room." He said.

Yuuki blushed but nodded. She followed him up the stairs and into her room. She shut the door softly behind her and waited for the pureblood to say or do something. The minutes ticked by and just when Yuuki was going to ask him what was going on, he strode towards her.

Kaname gently lifted her face towards him and kissed her. He could feel her surprise and then acceptance as she kissed him back. He nipped her bottom lip and when she opened her mouth, he swept his tongue inside. This wasn't his purpose in coming here tonight but he wanted to lessen her panic and pain as much as possible. He broke the kiss and gently trailed kisses down her neck.

Yuuki moaned and tilted her head to the side to give him more access to her neck. She felt his hands trail down her sides and slowly make their way back up. When his hands cupped her breasts, she gasped in surprise but made no move to stop him. She moaned again when she felt him lick her neck and instinctively jerked away when she felt two pricks on her neck.

_'What the…?'_

"Kaname-senpai….?"

He didn't respond as he continued to suck her blood. The taste of her blood was overwhelming and he had to force himself to take only as much as necessary.

The pain quickly turned into pleasure and Yuuki let out a soft moan as she clutched Kaname's head towards her neck. She didn't know why he was drinking her blood but she would gladly give it to him.

He pulled away and licked the blood away from her puncture wounds before sinking his fangs into his left wrist. The young girl in front of him watched as he drank blood from his wrist but was surprised when he didn't swallow it.

_'What's going on here?'_

He brought his face towards her and kissed her again. Still confused but not knowing what to do, she kissed him back. He nipped her bottom lip again and Yuuki opened her mouth. She was startled to feel his blood pour into her mouth but she still drank it. She felt Kaname's satisfied smile against her lips before he pulled away. Her vision began to get blurry and the last thing she saw was his face before her world turned dark.

Kaname quickly caught Yuuki in his arms before pulling back the covers and setting her on her bed. He pulled the covers back up and sat down in a chair next to her. He wasn't surprised when her door burst open and Zero shot into her room.

"What did you do to Yuuki?" The silver haired teen demanded.

"You got here later then I expected. I thought I would have more difficulty accomplishing my task." Kaname said, avoiding the other male's question.

"Don't avoid my question! What the hell did you do to her?!"

"I did what was meant to happen. I turned her back into what she was before."

"You turned her into a vampire?!"

Kaname didn't bother turning around as he sensed Zero striding towards him.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" The silver haired vampire shouted.

Kaname moved his upper body towards the right and dodged Zero's hand as he tried to grab the collar of his jacket.

"Why?" Zero asked.

"It's what is meant to happen."

"So, Yuuki was always…"

"Yes, she was always a vampire, a pureblood vampire to be more specific."

Pain flashed across Zero's eyes as he looked at the girl he loves sleeping on her bed.

_'Why, why did Yuuki have to be a vampire?'_

No longer being able to stand looking at the girl he was in love with, he left the room.

"Headmaster, you're there, aren't you?" Kaname asked, not looking towards the open doorway.

"Vampire senses are amazing." The headmaster said with a laugh as he stepped into his adopted daughter's room.

"I wouldn't have needed my vampire senses to know that you were there." The pureblood answered as he looked at the headmaster.

"So, it's finally happened, huh?" The headmaster asked with a serious look on his face.

"Yes, it has."

Kaname looked towards Yuuki when he heard her shift in her sleep.

_'Are you remembering your past, my dear girl?'_

A pained look appeared on her face and he reached out a hand to softly stroke her face. She turned her face towards his hand as he continued to stroke the side of her face. Several seconds later, her eyes fluttered opened.

"Kaname-sen…I mean Onii-sama." Yuuki whispered so quietly that only he heard her.

The headmaster sensing that they needed some privacy slipped quietly out the door.

"I remember everything about my past." Yuuki said.

Kaname nodded at this. He was happy that she remembered her past but he was also sad that she remembered what happened to their parents.

"We're siblings." She said in a sad voice.

"Why do you sound so sad about it?" He asked.

"I've been in love with my brother for the past ten years."

"What's wrong with that?"

"We're related."

"So? It's not unheard of for purebloods to get married. Our parents were siblings."

At the mention of their parents, a sad look crossed Yuuki's face.

"Our parents…they're not here anymore." She said as a tear leaked out of her eye.

Kaname sat on the bed and quickly embraced her in a hug.

"Don't cry I'm here for you." He whispered as he stroked her hair.

The window in her room cracked as her grief rose and Yuuki pulled away from Kaname in shock to look at the window.

"Did I…?"

Kaname didn't answer as he pulled Yuuki back into the hug.

"I love you," He whispered. "We were engaged before mother erased your memory. Are you going to leave me on this Earth all alone?"

Yuuki didn't say anything for several seconds before she shook her head.

"I could never leave you all alone." She whispered into his chest.

Kaname smiled at her response before tightening his hold on her. He ran his hand through her silky hair which now reached the small of her back. He continued to run his hand through her hair as the two sat embracing on her bed.

"Yuuki…"

"Yes, onii-sama?"

"What do you say about moving into the Moon dormitory?"

* * *

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight.

Chapter 6

* * *

Yuuki stared at Kaname in shock but it soon melted into happiness and excitement.

"Yes, yes I will!" She exclaimed as she threw her arms around his neck.

Although this was highly uncharacteristic of her, Kaname smiled anyway and returned the embrace.

_'I wish to always see her be this happy.'_

Unknown to Yuuki, Kaname glanced at her door as he felt a presence fade away. He knew who had been at the door though.

_'That's right Zero, Yuuki is mine and I won't let anyone steal her away from me.'_

* * *

Zero slammed his hand against the wall in his room. He went back to Yuuki's room because he had regretted leaving the way that he had. When he got there, he wished he hadn't. His heart felt like it was being put through a blender when he heard Yuuki agree to live in the Moon dormitory with Kaname.

_'I always knew that Yuuki was in love with Kuran but as long as they weren't together I always had hope in my heart that she would return my feelings. How stupid I was, now that she's a pureblood she and Kuran can live happily fucking ever after. There will be no worry of her growing old far faster then he will. Fuck, I hate this.'_

Zero slid down the wall and buried his head in his hands. He hated how weak he was being but he just couldn't seem to help it. Yuuki had been the only bright thing in his life after his parents were murdered by vampires and now she was being taken away from him.

_'Why, why does this have to happen to me? Must I have everyone important to me taken away from me?'_

* * *

Yuuki jumped in shock when she heard a thump from next door.

"Zero…?" She trailed of questioningly.

Kaname maintained his hold on her as he stroked her back.

"I'm sure he's fine." He whispered into her ear.

The worried frown left her face to be replaced by a blush when she felt the pureblood's warm breath next to her ear. She nodded before laying her head back down on his chest. Her ears listened for anymore noise from his room and once she heard nothing she fully relaxed into his embrace.

Kaname slightly tightened his hold on her. He hated how much Yuuki cared for Zero. Even though he knew she loved the silver haired teen only as a friend he still wanted to be the only man in her life. He hated the fact that some of her love when to Zero, even if it was only platonic.

_'Yuuki is mine, all mine. I'll do anything to keep her by my side. No matter how many sins I have to commit, it'll be fine as long as she's by my side.'_

"Kaname-onii-sama, is everything alright?" Yuuki asked.

"Yes, everything is fine."

"You seem tense."

"It's nothing, don't worry about it."

To rid the cloud of worry that was forming in Yuuki's beautiful eyes, Kaname leaned down and gently kissed her. She automatically opened her mouth for him and he gladly accepted the invitation. He gently pushed her onto the bed as he continued to kiss her. He loved the taste of her, the sweetness was intoxicating.

Yuuki tangled her hands in Kaname's silky hair as he moaned into he kiss. She could feel his hand trailing down her side and instead of feeling nervous, she welcomed it. If it was with Kaname, she wouldn't mind losing her virginity. The kiss turned even more passionate as the lust flowed through them.

Kaname quickly broke the kiss to take Yuuki's shirt off. He carelessly tossed it aside before he kissed his way down her body. His hands played with her mounds and he delighted in hearing her heavy breathing.

"Ka-Kaname-onii-sama…" Yuuki panted out.

"Kaname, just call me Kaname." He said before kissing her again.

The kiss turned desperate as Yuuki hastily unbuttoned Kaname's white shirt. He shrugged out of it as he continued to kiss her. His hands cupped her soft cheek as he thrust against her, causing the brown haired girl to let out a loud moan into the kiss.

"Kaname…!" Yuuki gasped as she tossed her head back from the pleasure.

The pureblood did it again and was pleased to get an even bigger reaction.

"Kaname…oh god Kaname…." Yuuki mindlessly moaned.

He kissed his way down her body before unbuttoning her jeans. He slowly began pulling them down her smooth legs when he heard a noise.

"Kaname, what's the matter?" Yuuki asked as she leaned up on her elbows.

"Someone is coming down the hallway." He answered as he pulled away from her.

He put back on her shirt as Yuuki redid her pants. She looked around her room and when she spotted her shirt, she quickly grabbed it before putting it on. The petite girl turned around and was surprised by how close Kaname was to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she relaxed into his embrace.

"We'll continue this when we're less likely to be interrupted." Kaname promised.

Yuuki blushed but still nodded. He turned her face towards him and gave her one last kiss before loosening his hold on her.

"I'll see you later." He said.

Yuuki nodded her head again and watched as he walked out of her room. Once he shut the door behind him, the young girl collapsed onto her bed.

_'I can't believe that we did that!'_

A deep red blush formed on her face as she thought about what had just happened. She had always dreamed of it but never had she thought that she would ever do that with Kaname.

_'I wonder who it was that was walking down the hallway? Probably the Chairman since Zero would have been likely to just barge into my room. Thank goodness Kaname had enough sense left to hear someone coming down the hallway. I would just die if someone had caught us!'_

* * *

_'Damn the Chairman for coming down the hallway!'_

Kaname walked down the stairs as he thought of all of the evil things he'd like to do to the Chairman. He had been so close to having Yuuki and the man just had to ruin it.

_'Knowing that Kiryu was in the next room would have been a bonus.'_

He knew it wasn't nice of him to be thinking this way but he couldn't help but despise the silver haired teen. The boy had dared to think about taking Yuuki away from him and that was simply unacceptable.

_'I'm sure he heard Yuuki's moans, I'll just have to settle for that.'_

An evil smirk crossed his face at that thought.

_'Speak of the devil.'_

"Hello, Kiryu-kun." Kaname greeted.

Zero glared at him as Kaname finished walking down the stairs.

"Is something the matter?" The pureblood asked with fake concern.

Zero snarled at that before he quickly composed himself.

"Nothing is the matter." He bit out.

"Are you sure, you seem more brooding that usual."

Kaname had to bite back a smile as he saw the deep hatred in the silver haired teen's eyes. He gave another fake smile as he walked towards the door.

"Have a nice day." The brown haired vampire said as he walked by Zero.

Kaname smirked as he imagined the rage on the other male's face. Teasing him was so much fun and Zero made it so easy to do.

Zero let out a growl as the door closed behind him. He hated how easily Kaname was able to get under his skin.

_'I hate him! If only he didn't exist! That fuckin' bastard enjoys mocking me!'_

* * *

Kaname walked back to the dormitory as he thought about Yuuki. He loved hearing her moans as he kissed; they were the most erotic sound he had ever heard. He desperately wanted to turn around and finish what they had started but he restrained himself. Soon Yuuki would be living in the Moon dormitory with him and he could see her whenever he wanted to. He bit his lip as he thought of all of the dirty things he wanted to do to her.

_'Soon, soon I will be able to take that innocence of hers.'_

* * *

Please review!

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight.

Chapter 7

* * *

Kaname stared out the window, waiting to see Yuuki. A couple of days had passed and she was moving into the Moon dormitory. He didn't want to seem like he was waiting for her so therefore he was pretending to casually be looking outside the window. Yuuki would be starting Night classes on Monday and for the first time; Kaname was actually looking forward to going to class. Having Yuuki around him seemed to always brighten up any boring situation.

He saw Yuuki walking up the pathway and a smile crossed his face. Kain and Aido were behind her carrying her belongings and the latter looked none to happy to be doing so.

_'It's good that he knows better than to let Yuuki carry her own bags though. The last thing he'd want is to be backhanded across the face by me again.'_

He turned and left the room and was making his way down the stairway when the trio entered.

"Hello Yuuki." Kaname greeted.

"Hello Kaname," The young girl greeted back. "Thank you for the invitation to stay here."

"It's my pleasure."

Behind her, Aido and Kain smirked at hidden meaning in his words that were lost on the naïve brunette.

"We'll be taking her bag upstairs, Kaname-sama." Kain said.

The pureblood nodded before he descended down the rest of the stairs.

"Do they know where the room is?" Yuuki asked.

"Of course, I informed them where it would be before they left to help you pack," Kaname answered. "Are you hungry?"

Yuuki nodded and the taller brunette laid his hand on the small of her back as he steered her into the kitchen. He opened the fridge for her before stepping aside.

"Take whatever you like." He offered.

The young girl nodded before stepping up to the fridge. A small smile crossed Kaname's face as he observed her. She looked so cute when she bit her lip in indecision. Finally she settled on lasagna and pulled the leftover pan out. She looked around the kitchen before looking at him.

"Where are the utensils?"

Kaname didn't answer as he walked towards a drawer and opened it. He pulled out a knife and fork before handing her the former. While she cut herself a piece, he walked to another drawer and pulled out a spatula. He handed that to her and she put the food on her plate before walking to the microwave to heat up her meal. She turned around and was surprised to see Kaname standing right behind her.

_'I have got to work on those vampire senses.'_

He looked at her for a few seconds before his hand softly cupped the side of her face. He leaned down and Yuuki sighed in pleasure when his lips touched hers. She stood on her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist. Their tongues entangled as the kiss became more passionate and Yuuki moaned in disappointment when Kaname pulled away.

"You're food will be done soon." He whispered before giving a small smirk.

The shorter brunette pouted before unwrapping her arms from Kaname's neck. He gave her a short and chaste kiss before pulling away from her. The microwave dinged and Yuuki turned around to get her food out.

Kaname pulled her chair out for her and the young girl smiled in thanks before sitting down. The taller brunette smiled back before sitting across from her. He watched as she picked up the fork and speared some lasagna. She brought it to her mouth and the pureblood watched in envy as her mouth closed over the food.

_'I never thought I'd envy a piece of food before.'_

Realizing where his thoughts were going, he mentally shook his head.

_'Now is not the time to be having perverted thoughts. I need to make conversation so Yuuki won't feel so awkward eating by herself.'_

"I'm glad you're here." He said softly.

Yuuki blushed at this before responding.

"I am too."

"The chairman must have been sad to see you go."

"He was but he brightened up when I told him he could visit anytime. I even told him that I'd cook for him once in a while when he dropped by."

"I'd like to eat Yuuki's cooking. In the ten years that I've known you've, I've never once tried you're cooking before."

"It's nothing special." Yuuki mumbled with a blush.

"It's special if it's made by my dear girl." Kaname said causing Yuuki's blush to deepen.

She didn't say anything and instead ate some more lasagna causing Kaname to let out a small chuckle.

"You're so cute Yuuki; you get embarrassed at the smallest things."

The younger pureblood looked up at him before biting her lip and tucking her hair behind her ear. She quickly looked back down and picked up her fork again.

Lust filled Kaname's eyes and he had to force a groan not to escape. He knew it was not intentional but seeing Yuuki bite her lip was so sexy. The fact that she had no idea what she was doing made it all the more arousing.

_'New topic, new topic, must think of a new topic!'_

"Would you like to see you're room after you're done eating?"

_'Shit! What have I done? The last thing I want is to have Yuuki near a bed! Stupid, stupid, stupid! This girl will be the death of me!'_

Happiness lit up Yuuki's eyes and she smiled before enthusiastically nodding her head. Kaname smiled at this and that made the torture of having Yuuki near a bed in the state he was in worth it.

_'Fuck, I really need to watch what I say.'_

* * *

Kaname opened the door for Yuuki and stepped back to let her enter. He smiled when he heard her gasp.

"It's so beautiful." She said with a smile.

"I'm glad you like it." He said returning the smile.

Yuuki's smile widened as she stepped into further into the room. The carpet was cream colored and sunk to her ankles while the wall was a beautiful rose color. The king size bed was on a platform in the middle of the room with curtains hanging down it. The curtains were a darker rose color while the sheets and comforter matched the walls. To the left of her where a set of French doors that led to the balcony. To the left of the doors was her dresser while her entertainment center was across from her bed.

She noticed a door next to the entertainment center and walked towards it. She opened it to see a bathtub, hot tub, toilet and a long counter with a sink and medicine cabinet in front of it.

"Where does that door lead to?" Yuuki asked as she turned to look back at Kaname.

"My room." He answered.

A blush formed on her face and Yuuki quickly nodded before looking away. The older pureblood smirked before walking over and wrapping his arms around Yuuki's waist.

"You didn't think I'd let you sleep somewhere else, did you?" He whispered in her ear.

Yuuki shivered as she felt Kaname's warm breath.

"What's wrong, cat got your tongue?" He teased.

The young girl bit her lip as desire coursed through her body.

_'He's doing this on purpose!'_

"I think we should christen you're new bed tonight. What do you think?" Kaname purred.

Yuuki felt her knees go weak and knew that if Kaname weren't holding her up that she would have collapsed. She could do nothing but nod her head in agreement. His hands reached up and cupped her breasts. She moaned and arched her back as he began playing with her mounds.

"Ka-Kaname…!" She gasped out.

He smirked at this before leaning down towards her ear again.

"I'd love to continue this but unfortunately I have work to attend to." He whispered before he nipped her ear.

Kaname let her go and Yuuki turned to watch him retreat in shock.

_'Wha…How…Why…How could he just leave me like that?!'_

* * *

Kaname smirked as he walked down the stairs. It was true that it was torture to leave her like that but he would make up for it tonight. He wanted her to be raging with desire as she thought of him.

He chuckled at the thought of Yuuki seething with anger. It was just such fun teasing her that he couldn't help but do so. He heard the door open and turned around on the stairs to see his dear girl exiting her room.

"Is something the matter?" He asked.

She blushed when she saw him before answering.

"N-no, I was just thirsty."

He nodded his head before walking down the rest of the stairs.

"I'll show you where the glasses are."

Yuuki nodded before she quickly followed after him. She saw him standing in front of a cupboard getting a glass out.

"What would you like to drink?" He asked.

"I can get it myself." She protested.

"It's ok, I don't mind."

"Apple juice would be good if you have it." Yuuki whispered.

"I'm sure we do." Kaname said with a smile.

He poured her the juice and brought it over to her. She took it before whispering thanks. She took a sip and smiled.

"It's good."

"I'm glad," Kaname said. "I have to go do some work. Feel to watch TV or do whatever else to entertain yourself. Just make sure to stay out of trouble."

Yuuki nodded before watching Kaname walk away.

_'I wonder what I should go do; maybe I should go explore the dormitory?'_

Pleased with that idea, she finished her juice before putting the glass the dishwasher. She walked out of the kitchen and looked left and right down the hallway before deciding to go right. She heard Aido and Kain in the game room and decided to avoid going there. Knowing Aido he would force her to play and she didn't want to get roped into playing a video game.

All of the doors were closed and she didn't want to open them in fear of interrupting something.

_'Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to go exploring after all. I wanna go see what Kaname is doing but I don't want to disturb him while he's working.'_

Yuuki bit her lip before she decided to go outside.

_'I'm sure they must have a flower garden outside.'_

She turned around and walked towards the front door before opening it and stepping outside. She walked down the steps and turned left. After she turned the corner of the building she kept on walking straight hoping to run into the garden.

_'I don't even know if there is a garden, it would have been a good idea to ask someone about that.'_

Deciding to forge ahead instead of turning around and going back inside, Yuuki kept on walking. Her efforts were rewarded when her eyes landed on flowers. She smiled and quickened her pace. Her smile widened when she saw a Cherry tree. She sat under it as her eyes scanned the garden. It was so big that she couldn't see all of it from where she was sitting but what she could see she fell in love with.

Her eyes fell upon bushes of roses of all colors. Yuuki felt her eyes widen when she saw blue roses.

_'I've heard of them but I've never actually seem them before. How like the Night Class to have something as rare as blue roses.'_

She leaned her head against the tree before closing her eyes.

_'It's so peaceful here; I'd love to be able to sit out here with Kaname.'_

Her eyes snapped open when she heard someone walk into the garden.

"Ruka-senpai, I didn't expect to see you here." Yuuki said.

The beautiful blonde paused as she stared at the younger girl. Everyone in the Moon dormitory had been informed of Yuuki's situation but that didn't mean that she had to like it.

_'What's even worse is that bitch is Kaname-sama's fiancée.'_

Hatred and resentment flashed in her eyes before she quickly covered it.

"Yuuki-sama, how pleasant to see you." Ruka greeted.

The words felt like bile coming out of her mouth but the blonde knew that she had to pretend to be nice to the brunette or else there would be hell to pay when Kaname found out and she had no doubt that he would. That man had a way of knowing everything that went on with the Night Class.

With her vampire senses, Yuuki had been able to see the brief flash of hatred and resentment in the older girl's eyes and she didn't know what to make of it.

_'Does she not like me being here because I was human for so long? Well whatever the reason is, I should just be nice to her. No sense causing any unnecessary problems.'_

"It's nice to see you as well. Would you like to join me?" Yuuki offered.

"No thank you. I was just coming out to clear my head but I must be getting back inside to attend to a matter." Ruka politely declined.

_'I'd rather have bamboo sticks shoved under my finger nails then spend any unnecessary time with you.'_

Ruka politely smiled which Yuuki returned before turning around and leaving.

_'I can't believe I have to be nice to that pathetic excuse for a vampire.'_

* * *

Kaname watched the interaction between Yuuki and Ruka from his window with interest. He doubted Ruka would cause any problems with Yuuki but he watched just to make sure. Ruka could be unpredictable at times and he wanted to make sure that she said nothing to upset his Yuuki. He was relieved when Ruka soon left and his dear girl looked fine. Even though Ruka was a girl, he would not allow her to hurt Yuuki in any way.

Now that he was watching Yuuki, he found himself unable to look away. He chose to neglect his work as he settled more comfortably against the window sill. He smiled as he watched Yuuki gaze at the flowers again.

_'I'll have to get her some more flowers.'_

He sat fascinated as he watched the young girl leaning against the tree. Even though she wasn't doing anything, he still loved to watch her. It was one of his favorite past times. He watched as she leaned against the tree and closed her eyes.

_'She really shouldn't sleep out there. It's supposed to be a little chilly tonight.'_

Deciding to go get her, he stood up before walking out the door. He walked down the stairs to see Ruka stewing in the foyer.

_'Yuuki being here bothers her that much? Stupid Ruka, you might as well just get over it.'_

She looked up when she heard him on the stairway and all traces of displeasure left her face.

"Kaname-sama, good evening." She greeted.

He nodded at her before walking past her. He was in no mood to talk to her; he had Yuuki to take care of. The pureblood gracefully walked outside and headed towards the garden. A smile graced his face when he saw Yuuki leaning against the tree.

The young girl opened her eyes and smiled when she saw him.

"Kaname." She greeted and another smile came across her face.

"Yuuki, you shouldn't sleep out here. It's supposed to be a little chilly tonight. You need to take better care of yourself." Kaname gently admonished.

"Yes, you're right. I'm sorry."

"It's nothing to apologize for."

The older pureblood gently lifted her up into his arms bridal style.

"Let's get you back inside." He softly said.

A blush formed on Yuuki's face as she nodded her head. She laid her head on Kaname's chest and a contented smile graced her face. She felt safest when she was with him.

Kaname smiled as he tightened his embrace. He nuzzled his nose in her hair and inhaled her Cherry Blossom scent. When he got to the front door he opened it before closing it with his foot and carrying her upstairs. He opened her door before gently laying her on her bed.

"Here is a more suitable place to rest." He said with a smile.

Yuuki nodded up at him with a smile.

"I'm going back to do some work but I'll see you in a few hours." Kaname promised.

"Ok." Yuuki whispered.

He smiled at her before giving her a chaste kiss on the lips. Once more Yuuki watched as he left.

* * *

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight.

Chapter 8

* * *

Yuuki stared at her closed door for a bit before looking away. She turned onto her side to get more comfortable and soon fell asleep.

_A young Yuuki stared outside the window as the snow fell. Kaname was supposed to arrive soon but the young child saw no sign of him._

_'If I go outside I might run into him on his way here.'_

_Happy at the thought, the brunette walked out the door and remembered to bundle up before going outside. Her small feet sunk into the snow as she walked leaving footprints. Her eyes scanned for Kaname to no avail. Eventually she reached town and looked at the crowds of people._

_'Maybe I missed him?'_

_Unsure of whether or not she should head back she finally decided to keep going._

_'I've already come this far.'_

_A man hurried past her and unknowingly ran into her. Yuuki gasped in pain and felt herself falling. She never landed and looked up to see why. She found Kaname staring down at her._

_"Are you alright?" He asked._

_Yuuki nodded her head before a smile broke out on her face._

_"I'm glad to see you." She softly said._

_Kaname smiled at this._

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"I wanted to see you."_

_"Didn't the chairman tell you I was coming tonight?"_

_Yuuki nodded her head._

_"That was why I wanted to see you. I didn't know when you would get there so I came out in the hopes that we would cross paths." The young girl said blushing._

_Kaname smiled again._

_"That makes me extremely happy to hear."_

_Yuuki shyly glanced down._

_"You shouldn't leave without the chairman's permission though."_

_The young brunette glanced up in shock._

_"How'd you know that I didn't have permission?"_

_"The chairman wouldn't have let you go out on your own if he had given you permission to go out. It's getting dark and he wouldn't have wanted you to be out by yourself."_

_"I'm sorry." Yuuki whispered._

_"It's alright, just make sure to not do it again, ok?"_

_The young girl nodded her head._

_"Would you like a piggy back ride?" Kaname asked wanting to cheer her up._

_Her face lit up as she enthusiastically nodded her head. He laughed as he kneeled down so she could get on. After she got on, the two walked back to the Cross residence Yuuki doing most of the talking._

Yuuki's eyes fluttered open as she woke up. She smiled at the dream she had. It was the second to the last winter the two had spent together before she saw him drinking Ruka's blood. She shoved that painful memory out of her mind before looking at the clock.

_'9:52…'_

No longer tired she stretched before getting off the bed.

_'I wonder when Kaname will be back.'_

* * *

The pen scratched against the paper as Kaname signed it. He put it on top of the growing pile before reading the next document. His eyes rapidly scanned the sheet as he quickly processed the information and signed that one as well. He put that paper on top of the stack as well and was about to start reading the next one when his eyes caught an envelope. Curious he picked up the envelope and used the letter opener to open it. He read the card and a slight smile appeared on his face.

_'A party…I'd like to see Yuuki in a formal dress again…'_

Deciding that the party would be more enjoyable if Yuuki was his date, he rose from his chair and walked out of the room.

_'The rest of my work can wait until tomorrow.'_

"Ichijou…" The pureblood called when he saw the blonde.

"Yes, Kaname-sama…?"

"Yuuki needs a dress for the party in this weekend. Inform Aido and Kain that they will be accompanying her to buy a dress tomorrow."

"As you wish Kaname-sama."

The blonde vampire walked away to inform the other two vampires of their duty tomorrow.

With that taken care of, Kaname knocked on Yuuki's door.

"Come in…"

The brunette smiled when he heard her sweet voice. He entered the room with a slight smile on his face.

"Kaname…" She greeted with a smile on her face.

"Hello my dear girl."

He sat down next to her on the bed before wrapping his arms around her. A blush rapidly bloomed on the young girl's face as she returned the hug.

"We'll be going to a party Saturday night. I'm having Aido and Kain accompany you when you buy a dress tomorrow." Kaname informed.

"A party…who's hosting it?"

"Tachibana Yuuta and his wife Maiko."

"Tachibana Yuuta and Maiko…? As in the well know actor and actress?"

Kaname nodded his head. He stroked her hair when he noticed the nervousness on her face.

"Don't worry, they're nice. They'll make you feel welcome."

"What about the other vampires?"

"Don't worry about them. There are always going to be people who don't like you or talk badly about you, just ignore them."

Yuuki nodded her head.

_'Kaname is right. I have to build a thick skin or else I'll never be able to survive as his partner.'_

"Let's not talk anymore…" Kaname whispered as he pushed Yuuki down.

Her eyes widened in shock before Kaname's lips captured hers.

* * *

Zero walked into the deserted building. His eyes quickly scanned the room but found nothing. He stopped to listen but heard nothing as well.

_'The vampire must be hiding.'_

He silently continued forward keeping his eyes peeled and his ears open. He quickly turned around as he heard a barely perceptible noise. With his gun raised he looked towards the source.

_'A mouse…? You've got to be fucking kidding me…'_

He continued searching the room with a slight scowl on his handsome face.

_'Fucking Hunter Society, requesting me to kill this vampire. They're a bunch of pains in the ass.'_

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

Zero turned around and saw a dark haired vampire.

"You're the hunter sent to kill me." The dark haired vampire stated.

Zero said nothing and only lifted his gun. Before he could pull the trigger the vampire disappeared.

_'What the…?'_

He quickly moved out of the way before the other vampire could strike him with his sword.

_'That was close. I have to focus.'_

He shot at the vampire again, only to have him dodge again. Zero dodged the vampire a few more times before he was able to aim and shoot again. The bullet grazed the other vampire and he hissed in pain and let out an enraged scream. With lightening quick speed he ran towards Zero and knocked him into the crates behind him.

"That wasn't very nice," The vampire said as he straddled him. "Maybe I should suck some of your blood before I kill you?"

Zero glared at the vampire, hating that mocking look on his face. He kicked the vampire off of him and got back up. Slightly panting, he raised his Bloody Rose intending to end the fight and was surprised when he didn't see the vampire in front of him.

_'Where the hell did he go?'_

He scanned in front of him and turned around to look behind him. He turned just in time to see a blur come towards him and then all he felt was pain, intense horrible pain. He cried out in agony and saw the vampire in front of him grinning like a mad man. Zero coughed up blood and it dribbled down his chin as he looked down to see the sword through his stomach.

All this had happened in only a few seconds but timed seemed to slow down for the young vampire as he coughed up more blood. The sword had gone through him and Zero cried out in pain again as the other vampire roughly pulled it out.

He collapsed onto the ground and the dark haired vampire shook off the blood before putting it back in its sheath.

"It was fun playing with you but I'm thirsty so I'll be taking my leave now."

Zero heard the other vampire walk away before darkness descended upon him.

* * *

Please review!


End file.
